Photobooth Kisses
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Oneshot. It all started when Bella wanted to take pictures in a Photobooth at the Mall. Fluff. ExB.


AN: For my friend Bobbi who wanted me to write this for her after we saw a Photobooth at the Mall and kept begging. Lol, and Ashley for suggesting I should write the idea down.

Photobooth Kisses

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_'It was summer, all the kids were out of school of course we can't forget about the teens! so what do you think kids do when they're on summer break? they go to the beach, right? well thats correct! it was a sunny breezy day on the Islands. The nice breeze moving and swinging the palms trees to follow a dancing rhythm. The echoes of children laughters follow through the air. Hey what can I say? It was a perfect day! The ocean was the most amazing thing of all! The crystal clear water simmering and glowing so beautifully with each and every child jumping in to it and splashing tiny crystals orbs of water would fly like if it was meant to be. So come on by! We're open twenty hours seven days a week! Forks Springs Beach Resort opening soon! Just call 867-5309 for reservations and private bookings!'_

"Edward! Stop watching tv! Let's go!" And there I go again being pulled around like a stuffed animal. Alice dragged Bella and I into the mall for a shoe sale she just had to go to!

Ugh, pure hell if you ask me. I don't see the whole point of ripping one's limb off just for Coco Chanel or whatever the hell they fight for that is imported and expensive.

Alice wandered off into the racks of clothes in Forever 21. More like Forever Annoying.

Bella and I ditched the small little pixie and ran to the food court. "Are you hungry?" I asked her as she rocked herself back and forth steadily on the balls of her feet. She raised one finger to her pink soft lips and thought of it. "Hmm..."

Her chocolate orbs wandered looking all over the place finding it difficult to choose something to eat and that's when a soft gasp escaped her lips. "Edward! Can we please go in there?!" She asked pleading with her eyes and slighly pouting.

I chuckled, How my best friend got me to do things was a mystery. Oh wait, no I just love her.

I fixed the buttons on my shirt and ruffled my hair even more clearing my throat once, "Sure" I replied smiling at her.

Her soft small fragile looking hand took a hold of mine as she raced off to the Photobooth that she spotted at the corner of a small store between a long narrow passage to the restrooms.

She got in as I scooted in, man they really do make these things smaller now. She put in a dollar that she for five minutes was giving me a small lecture on how a woman can and is capable of using her own money when I so badly wanted to pay for it.

I sighed as she laughed at me, my expression must have been humorous to her since she knows I hate it when she offers to pay. She first grabbed a hold of my jaw and shouted, "CHEESE!"

She laughed and I semi-grinned since she was in hold of me at the moment. The camera flashed as it took our picture. "You look so cute!" She cooed as I blushed a little.

The next picture was better. Bella sat on my lap and made two peace signs with her fingers. "Vote 4 me!!" She said as I laughed.

We took a couple of more pictures, most of them where Bella was clung onto me to make it cute but in truth she was making me blush.

Bella has always been blind to the obvious but that's what I love about my best friend. She was cute in a innocent way.

"Ooh Edward! Last one! SMILE!" She yelled excited that this was the last pic since she knew I didn't really like Photobooths. I smiled as I didn't realize it at the last minute that her soft lip was touching my cheek.

Oh sweet heaven was this real? I blushed as she giggled. She got out from the other side of the booth as I tried to fix the collar of my shirt

"Mommy look!" A little boy took our pictures as soon as they came out. He tugged on the hem of his Mother's long skirt. The young woman wasn't paying attention to her son as she look at the old antiques in the glass display.

"Thanks, kid" I said as I gently took the pics from his hands. I ruffled his hair as he grumbled slighly annoyed. I chuckled, kid was cute.

Bella laughed at the scene in front her. I handed her the photos, "You know, I like that one" She pointed to the last one. The one were I slighlty blushed and was got off guard as she kissed my cheek.

I took a hold of her fragile small ivory hand and held it. "You know what, I do too" I replied as she smiled.

We walked away hand in hand and as funny as it was, it was my first Photobooth Kiss.

-Fin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Only took me two days to complete! :D

A request story for a friend. I think it's cute and fluffy. R&R! Plz and Thankies!

Edward was watching tv from ya know those display tvs in those glass cases of electronic stores.

The first paragraph was from one of my other story. Ha ha...


End file.
